The Korean Patent Application Publication 10-2005-0037986 (referred as ‘the prior art’) discloses an electrical leakage preventing device for preventing an electrical leakage or an electrical shock by absorbing the leak current from bared charged portion when an electrical equipment or device is flooded while flowing electric current there through. A couple of embodiments of such electrical leakage preventing devices were shown, and the common feature was that they were installed with a planar metal plate having an area large enough to cover all of other devices such as a circuit breaker and a ballast including a terminal block in which the bared connection terminals (a single phase connection terminal P, a neutral point terminal N, an earth terminal E) are disposed, wherein the planar metal plate is placed under the terminal block, the circuit breaker, the stabilizer, etc. while being connected electrically to the neutral point terminal (N) or the earth terminal (E). According to the prior art, by such structure, even though the bared connection terminals of the terminal block get flooded, almost all of the current from the bared connection terminals flows into the planar metal plate, such that even though a human body is touched with or dipped the into the water in which the terminal block exists, magnitude of the current flowing through the human body is so feeble that the electrical shock or leakage can be prevented.